the school project
by ButtercupsDaBombXD
Summary: entry for Marissa Lee's monthly word contest. Word: SCHOOL. Butch and Buttercup are forced to do a school project. will these two get along in an unexpected way? Read and see!*edited*


**Hi everyone, this is a one-shot for Marissa Lee's monthly word contest. The word is SCHOOL. Enjoy!**

* * *

Buttercup hated many things, but if she had to decide which one she hated most, that would be school. Oh and her cocky counterpart, Butch. Not to mention he went to her school, that only made it worst. but today was the worst day of her life. She had to complete a school project with a partner assigned by the teacher. Thanks to her horrible luck, she got Butch. They had only been given one day to complete it. Did she mention it was a Monday? The world must really hate her.

Now they were in his bedroom,sitting on the floor, each waiting for the other to do the start the work. Each to stubborn to be the one . _Butch must be really stupid if he thinks I'm going to do it. Even Princess would have been a better partner..._She leaned on her stomach and decided to just scowl and bother him.

"Butchiiieeee," she said in a fake snooty voice, for the 100th time, just to annoy him,"why aren't you starting the stupid project already?" He groaned and glared at her. Wouldn't she just shut up, he didnt even want to work with her?

"why don't you- wait will you shut up if I start it off?" She hastily nodded and got the materials out for him, markers, the poster, and a black sharpie. He sat up and sighed, then raised an eyebrow as she pulled several candies from her backpack and shoved a chocolate mint in her mouth. This was a hard topic, they had to make a poster of what they liked about each other and their similarities and differences.

" the teacher sure wants us to suffer, what a dumb topic."

Butch nodded, not even listening, still staring at the candy, making buttercup follow his gaze then throw some at him. Satisfied, he colored the poster different shades of green, just to be busy, Buttercup just merely looked on. Buttercup and Butch hated each other. How were they suppose to even complete the poster? Butch suddenly got an idea as he watched Buttercup pop another candy into her mouth, and he smirked. He had thought of this many times, but had never done it. At least to her. _It's now or never._

"I know how to get a hundred Bc."

"oh really, what is it? And the names Buttercup, "She growled with dripping sarcasm, looking up and with a glare plastered on.

" we have to list what we like about each other... Right?"

She nodded, the glare gone, one eyebrow slightly going up her forehead her mouth crunching the candy and swallowing the last of it.

"soo...lets find out." He leaned towards her face while she sat back, confused.

"Butch, what are y- mmmmf!"

Butch silenced her with a kiss. He pushed her down forcefully and placed both hands on each side of her to prevent from escaping. Her lips tasted like chocolate mint, since she had eaten just that. Buttercup tried squirming away and turned her face away, but he was too strong. He pulled her face back and ran his hand up her back. She shivered out of anger, but he showed no the reaction other than pulling her closer. Kicking him in the sensitive part, she was able to back away.

"jerk! What was that for?!" He groaned and rolled over, slightly panting. Buttercup felt partly bad. _Buttercup don't feel bad, he asked for it. He deserved it._ She looked at the poster, she might as do it so she could go home. _And get away from him._ Grabbing a marker, she started writing.

**_ Differences_**

_** I'm a girl he's not**_

_** I have a brain he doesn't**_

_** I have a life, unlike him**_

_** He doesn't know to shut up, i do **_

_**I'm perfectly sane while he's not**_

**_ Similarities_**

**_ Black hair_**

**_ Green eyes_**

**_ Superpowered _**

**_16 years-old_**

**_ Love to fight_**

"good thoughts but the differences are switched,"

Buttercup turned to see Butch now smirking. She snorted, completely forgetting about earlier.

"so you're a girl Butch? I knew you would admit it someday."

He slightly blushed and frowned. Buttercup turned around feeling smart for once, until she felt two muscular arms wrapping around her waist. His hot breath floated around her neck as he inhaled her scent.

"you know Butters, I actually found out like many things about you..."

Her face flushed red at the proximity between them. And even though she wanted to punch him for holding her and giving her a nickname, she couldn't do anything about it. He had frozen her. He let go and grabbed the pen from her.

**_ What I like about Buttercup_ **

**_Shes hot-tempered _**

**_Her hair_**

**_ Her eyes _**

**_She's not girly_**

**_ She's hot _**

**_She's mine ;)_ **

Buttercup frowned when she spotted the last two. She softly, yet also firmly punched him in the stomach.

" I'm not yours Butch, quit being such a pervert."

"can't deny the truth, babe."

Before she could say anything, he connected theirs lips, hoping she would go with it this time. She pulled away, much to his dismay.

" I'm leaving Butch" She picked up the project, hastily wiped her mouth, and ran out his room. Running to his window, he watched as the lime streak disappeared and sighed. _At least I still have the rest of the school_. The trademark smirk crawled back on.

She ran into her room and laid the poster out on her bed. She frowned, knowing she might as well write what she likes about him.

_** What I like about Butch**_

**_ He's a smart mouth_**

**_ Puts up a good fight _**

**_Makes me look smart_**

**_ Good in sports_**

She frowned, it didn't feel like it was completed. She laid on the floor and thought. Her eyes suddenly lit up. She bit her lip, wondering if she should put it Once again she picked up the pen.

**_he's mine_**

_ There its finished. I could always say Butch put it_. Buttercup put everything in its place._ I don't think I still hate school. And Butch well, the same. But if I don't get a good grade on this, school could forget about me liking it._ She turned out the lights and went to sleep, ready for the next day of school to come.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
